We Got Us
by lifeinahole
Summary: How they got together is mostly a run-of-the-mill story. Boy meets girl. Girl meets boy. A strange and complicated courtship followed. All that really matters to either of them is that they're happy. They're in love. They're miles away from anyone who cares if they are in a relationship or not. Which means their peace can't last, of course.


"Fuck, _Killian._ " Emma's voice is muffled by the pillow she's pushed her face into, up on her knees as he pushes steadily into her from behind. Double bad days at work have led here, but that's what tends to happen when students don't listen and parents are entitled and you put a criminology professor and a high school history teacher in the same relationship. They'll get back to the lovey-dovey bullshit when both of their tempers have calmed the fuck down and their adrenaline levels are back to normal. But for now, this is all they can manage. "Harder," she commands, even if it seems as if she's at his mercy.

Killian's day was bad enough that he just grunts in response, overruling his love for talking dirty during sex as he obliges. His fingers tighten on her hip, and his thrusts speed up as he starts chasing release. One hand moves around her front to ensure she comes before he does, but it's the most considerate thing either of them has done since they got to the bedroom. In response, she moves one hand to grip the one still on her hip and she hears the broken noise that comes from him at the gesture.

It's almost simultaneous when they climax, one following the other, neither really sure which could call first as their bodies finally collapse on the bed in a heap of spent energy. He makes sure to fall next to her, their hands still clasped, and he uses his grip to drag her closer. Their eyes finally meet as he gathers her into his arms, a small smile peeking out of the furrowed brows and pursed lips that she thought may be permanent when he first walked in the door.

For both of them, it's like suddenly flipping a switch. Emma props up on her elbow for a moment, kissing him as tenderly as if they had just made love, like there isn't a red mark where she'd commanded him to spank her ten minutes prior, before she settles in against his side once more.

"Hi," she finally says. "Welcome home from school." She fixates on a bead of sweat working its way down his temple as he reaches for the hair that's escaped from her braid to twirl it between his fingers.

He hums in response, instead of rehashing the fact that neither of them had spectacular days, and lets his eyes roam her face. "What shall we make for dinner tonight, love?" They don't need to revisit the fact that two of Killian's star students got in a fight outside his classroom door, both earning suspensions and losing all the progress they'd made since the beginning of the year. They don't need to go over the authority problems Emma is having in her college classrooms, with a student doing everything he can to crawl under her skin with emotional manipulation.

And it may have been bad when they both got home, but now it's just another day for them. Work always follows them home, but this kind of welcome means they can at least shove the unpleasant moments to the side to regroup and start again.

-x-

How they got together is _mostly_ a run-of-the-mill story. Boy meets girl. Girl meets boy. A strange and complicated courtship followed. All that really matters to either of them is that they're happy. They're in love. They're miles away from anyone who cares if they are in a relationship or not. And that only matters because no one that knows either of them would ever expect them to be in a relationship in the first place. Perhaps it would be easier if their brothers weren't best friends.

More than just dating for a year and change, they've been living together for eight months, and it's been the little slice of heaven that each has been searching for their whole lives. All the questions from their families are easily dismissed with _Yes, I'm getting out,_ and _I've met some people_ , and other vague answers that they thankfully don't push. It's the easiest separation between family and relationship that either of them has ever had.

Which means that it can't last, of course.

"It sounds great, but I don't know if I can get that time away," Emma explains to someone on the other line. Killian is quiet when he closes the door, especially when she shoots him a look. "Of _course_ I'll ask, David. Yes. I'll find out next week. It's spring break and I have no intentions of touching my office until it's absolutely necessary to return." She pauses again, picking at the ends of the hair that tumbles over her shoulder.

"Well, they haven't decided on which courses they're holding during the summer session just yet. Uh huh. Well, you text him. It's your idea, after all." She reaches for Killian at that moment, her hand winding up into his hair to give it a playful tug. Just a hum comes out in response to whatever else her brother is saying as Killian bends to soundlessly kiss her cheek in return. He can hear the tinny sound of David's voice talking, hearing his name once as he nuzzles against the soft skin of her neck.

"Okay. _O-kay._ I got it. I have to go. I'm making dinner." Killian lifts his head in anticipation of the conversation ending, but sees Emma's expression darken in correlation to whatever her brother has just said to her. "Nope. Just for me. And the local bocce club, all of whom will be running a train on me later." A victorious expression crosses her features as David's voice comes squawking out of the earpiece on her phone. "Goodbye David!"

With a nice jab at the screen, she ends the call and locks her phone, throwing it away onto the nearby couch so she can turn back to him with her hands both free. She pulls him close and kisses him hard, and he feels the vibrations of her happier hum against his chest.

"Hello, love. Should I ask what the nature of the previous phone call was? And do you need to me to vacate our abode later when the bocce teams drop by? They're likely to get the wrong idea if I'm here, seeing as we know a vast majority of them enjoy playing for my team and not yours."

"David doesn't need to know that. Speaking of teams, though, we're playing tonight, so we should probably eat and head over there. Aurora and Phillip can't go because of her ultrasound appointment, so I told them we would fill in." She moves away to the kitchen to finish up whatever she was preparing, just as Killian's phone starts to buzz in his pocket.

He fishes it out, seeing David's contact information flash across the screen for the incoming call. "It's your brother."

An audible sigh comes from the kitchen. "He wants us to go on vacation with them. Not like, _us_ us. The two of us, in separate rooms with both of our families and friends swarming a house. Answer it or he'll just call back," she says, motioning to his phone with the spatula she's brandishing.

He tries to reorient himself to the idea of a vacation before answering the call, sounding as cheery as possible when he greets Emma's brother. "Dave! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

David Nolan has been in his life since Killian was thirteen years old, when he was still gangly and just figuring out his own limbs and growth spurt, when all he wanted to do was be like his big brother, Liam. The five-year age difference mattered little to him, when his brother was all the family he had left. Their father was still alive, technically, but he was little more than a monthly check sent to the little shack of a house he'd left them in after Killian's beloved mother passed away when he was seven.

On a nearby farm, David lived with his mother, Ruth, who swore to no one but herself that she would take care of the Jones brothers as if they were her own. And so, with little pomp and fanfare, David began stopping by once or twice a week to help Liam with the chores. They'd let Killian tag along as they drove to the grocery store in David's ancient pick-up truck, Killian sandwiched between them in the cab and carrying as many bags back into the house in hopes of measuring up to them. They'd work together to do mass quantities of meal prep, sometimes getting the full week of meals set up, cooked, frozen, and stashed away for the brothers to eat throughout the week as they juggled Killian's middle school schedule and Liam's first year of college and a part-time job.

When he turned sixteen, Ruth adopted Emma, a runaway from the foster system who they found in the barn loft one morning with hay in her hair and bags under her eyes. She was cold and starving, unwashed, and hostile at the kind eyes that she immediately took to be harboring sympathy for her. With a little coaxing, they got her in the house, fed her and cleaned her up, and called the Jones residence to acquire some of Killian's cast-off clothing that they'd yet to donate to the local shelter, just until they could go out and do some shopping for the first girl to enter their lives.

Emma was not easy to befriend. She was a year younger, but she was so walled off from her experiences in her short amount of years that it took ages before she would even do more than mutter a quick hello and burrow into her books when they all got together.

Months of coaxing turned her into David's younger sister, and a bond formed between the two of them that was undeniable and unbreakable. She flourished at the farm, working hard transforming slowly from the untrusting fifteen-year-old to the well-rounded eighteen-year-old that finished at the top of her graduating class. Killian remembers traveling back home to Storybrooke to see her graduate, and also remembers the first stab of attraction he felt for her.

She'd grown so much, yes, and she was stunningly beautiful. But it was the woman that was already peeking through the girlish exterior when she spoke that caught Killian's attention. He spent the week subtly trying to spend as much time with her as he possibly could, with his heart sighing every time he saw her smile or made her laugh, with every accidental contact between their bodies.

He went back to Hartford when the celebrations ended, though, and didn't see Emma again until a year later when David called and said she would be at his apartment within the hour. Her decision to go to Hartford had been sprung on David and Ruth, and so her brother had no choice but to hug her, hand her a piece of paper with Killian's address and phone number on it, and wish her luck.

Ten years later, there was a night they both categorized as an act of desperation, but it quickly grew into courtship, which led to them dating. And now, nearly two years later, they're in love, living together, Killian is considering asking her to spend the rest of her life with him, and no one else knows they do more than see each other a handful of times each month.

Dave is still chatting away, giving him the particulars on the house they'll be renting and the people involved. David and his wife aren't the only ones heading this operation. Liam and his long-time girlfriend are planning this trip, as well. The pull-out couch in the main living room will even be occupied when Ruby and Mulan crash for the few days they could both wrangle off during that time. There are two single rooms still available, according to his friend, and he tells Killian how he's trying to convince Emma to come along to fill in one of those spots and wants Killian to take the last one.

It's certainly tempting. He can't remember the last time they took a vacation of any kind. There was a short, weekend getaway, but that was back when he and Emma were just starting to figure out their relationship. He fondly recalls the bed and breakfast in the Hamptons they stole away to after her promotion to full-time professor of criminology. Again, that was over a year ago.

As if sensing his thoughts of her, Emma pops out of the kitchen to indicate that their dinner is ready. He winks and blows her a kiss while waiting for the opening he needs to get off the phone with her brother.

"It all sounds fantastic, mate. I'm not quite sure I can get the time away, but I'll inquire tomorrow when I head in. The school hasn't released the summer school schedule yet, so I don't know if I'll have extra work yet or not."

"You sound just like Emma," the other man grouses, and Killian cringes a bit at that. "Let me know. We'd love to see you for longer than a weekend for once."

A deep river of guilt flows through him at that. Especially since he and Emma began seeing each other, and even more so after they moved in, they've spent less and less time heading back to Storybrooke unless for quick visits and holidays. The quick trips mean they still get to see their families, but also ensure that they don't go longer than a night or two without sleeping in the same bed.

"I'll do my best," Killian promises, before ending the call. There's the battle of convincing Emma that this is the right thing to do, and it's going to take a great deal of sweet-talking. But when he gets back to the kitchen to help transfer dinner to the table, Emma is leaning against the counter looking like she already knows what he's about to say.

"I know, I know," she interjects before he can even start. "We should go."

-x-

In the end, Emma doesn't even end up with a summer course and there are miraculously no students in need of summer school for his class, so the time off for two teachers is easier than either anticipated. They fly out way too early one morning (which they both would refer to as 'night' under normal circumstances), with a blessedly short layover in Philly before landing at the practically miniscule Wilmington airport in North Carolina. By the time Killian ushers Emma into the passenger seat of the rental car, she's half-asleep and travel weary. Killian, who by the time he was five was accustomed to plane rides to and from London and the United States, has a much better constitution for the plane hopping.

She sleeps during the short drive from the airport to the rental house, only rousing when Killian stops at the top of the street and gently shakes her awake. Her sleepy smile is sweet and loving, and he takes the moment to revel in that look, knowing that the kisses he steals from her at the top of Womble Street are the last free ones he'll get for the next two weeks.

They decided right after giving their confirmations to the trip that they would keep their living arrangements and relationship to themselves. It's been easy, up to this point, to remain disconnected from any speculations. They have a PO Box in Killian's name at the local post office. On the rare occasion where someone visited in the past, they had separate residences to house guests. The two-bedroom townhouse in Emma's name is the same she's been living in for years. Killian opted to give up his one-bedroom apartment closer to the city when he got a position teaching history at a local high school at the start of the school year. They've yet to have visitors in that time, thankfully, because they have no idea what to do when that time comes.

"Do we have to drive down the street? Can't we just stay here for the trip?"

"I think they'd notice, love," Killian murmurs against her lips. He lingers for a moment more, opening his eyes as he pulls away as little as necessary to look her in the eyes. "They can't always be around."

"Maybe it'll help if we pretend we don't like each other. Give it some distance. I feel like we're too obvious and they'll know when we walk in the door."

"Emma Swan. I have known you half my life and in none of my years on this earth have I felt animosity towards you. I don't intend to start now, pretend or otherwise. We will be fine, my love." To emphasize, he places a hand on either side of her face, rubbing his thumbs along the most perfect cheekbones he's ever seen in his life.

With a heavy sigh, she deflates a little in his arms. "Okay then, let's go get this over with."

Despite the early hour, the house they pull up in front of is already bustling with activity. David is waiting on the porch, patient smile on his face as Killian carefully pulls into the drive. His jaw falls slack in the face of the house they'll be staying in for the duration of the trip. For one, the whole thing is on strong supports, with two garage ports below the house for storing away the rental cars. Secondly, the house is massive.

"Welcome!" David booms out as they unload their suitcases and start the trek up the stairs to meet him. He immediately grabs Emma's luggage when she's close to the top, turning and walking into the air conditioned living room straight off the front porch. "I'll give you both the tour after we get your bags upstairs. How was the flight?"

They both mumble various responses as they try to take in all the details, but there's too many this early, with limited coffee and a new environment and the inability to reach for each other for the comfort in the waves of unknown crashing over them. David kicks off his shoes just inside the door, so they both do the same before following him up a second flight of stairs to the top floor.

"Killian, you'll be in there," David says, indicating the room right in front of the trio. He can see the sparse but clean furnishings, the single full-size bed, the crisp linens and mint walls. "And Emma, you'll be right here." Her room is to the left, spacious and airy with aquamarine walls and a vaulted ceiling. Killian holds onto the awestruck expression on her face before turning to go set his bag down in his room.

Other than the bed, there's a tall dresser with a television on top where he can easily lounge and flip through the channels if he so chooses. There's a door to the left of the bed, and while he's curious, he waits until he's gone through the particulars of the room before exploring. He tests the light switches and the fan settings. He flips on the lamp on the nightstand, satisfied that it'll be enough to read by when he settles in for the night. The bed, while average, still looks far too large without a certain blonde settled on one side of it.

The door, it turns out, leads to a balcony that overlooks the back yard of the rental property. It looks straight down on a serene looking pool, whose waters glisten in the summer sun just begging him to test it out. He's still dressed for Connecticut, so the pool is looking more and more tempting as he stands outside. The humid air weighs down on him, making him very aware that jeans and a black t-shirt were a good choice to start the day, but are no longer a functional option. Somehow, reading the humidity levels on the weather report didn't fully sink in.

As he's getting ready to head back to the cool air of his room, a door behind him opens and he turns to find Emma frozen in the doorway. She squints as she steps out into the bright sun, shielding her eyes as best she can with her hand and tugging her own shirt away from her body.

"Is it just me or am I breathing in water? Oh!" Her complaint is quickly doused as she moves to the railing and glances down. "I need to be in that pool."

"I was just thinking the same thing," he admits, and suddenly the thought of going in with Emma in that white string bikini sounds at once totally appealing and also like a nightmare, where he'll be forced to do nothing but look and not touch.

"Emma! Killian! Welcome to paradise!"

From below, the voice of the older Jones brother wafts up. He's standing down by the pool, skimmer in one hand and the other raised in greeting. They both wave, with happiness at seeing his brother again surging through Killian as he smiles back.

"We'll be down in just a few minutes," Killian calls down. He turns back to Emma, wanting to reach out, wanting to kiss her while the sun glints off her hair like it's spun gold, and instead having to settle with a smile and a half-wink before he turns back to his own room.

He makes quick work of changing into shorts and a lighter t-shirt. There's a pair of flip flops stored away and waiting for him, but for now he wants to feel the freedom of being on vacation, and that includes letting his feet burn on the cement by the pool when the time comes. It's all part of the experience for him.

They are, indeed, given a tour of the whole house after they've both settled a little bit, with David coming back upstairs to point out what's behind a few doors. Mary Margaret and David's room is directly across from his, and there's a bathroom between the rooms for communal use. It turns out Emma has won the lottery in rooms. Her suite is not only the largest on the top floor, but it also houses a walk-in closet and an en suite bathroom with a spacious glass-walled shower.

When Killian mumbles about having to share one with the married couple and their toddler, Emma pipes up immediately.

"You can share mine. It's no trouble. It's a little silly for four people to use one and only me to use the other."

"That would be lovely, Swan. Thank you for such a generous offer."

David smiles with brotherly pride at their ability to share and turns to head back down the stairs, and Emma and Killian take a moment to grin at each other like fools for at least the little bit of privacy that it'll afford them.

Downstairs, they again enter the large living room, where a television hangs over a functional fireplace, which is beautiful, if not a little absurd to see in a North Carolina summer. The open floor plan leaves the kitchen and dining areas exposed, as well, so that the whole group can be involved in any activities taking place on the main floor, whether preparing meals or sitting down for catching up.

To the far right, there's another hallway leading to the master suite of the house, and along the way they pass the laundry room and a half-bath (little more than a toilet and sink) before entering the star attraction. Tink is just finishing shuffling things around on the bed when they knock on the open door, and she beams as she flings her arms around Emma first, and then Killian, for quick hugs.

"It's been too long, you two! You both hide off in your little world down there in Connecticut and we never get to see you!"

They both laugh, because they haven't precisely been hiding, but it's not far from the truth. Emma's laugh trails off as she peeks around the room, but it's not the spacious king bed that rivals hers that catches her attention, nor is it the bathroom that could eat theirs for breakfast and still have room for seconds.

"Mary Margaret?"

"Upstairs," David responds with a blissful little smile. "Sleeping in."

Emma's face takes on a soft expression, because while she's eager to see her sister-in-law and nephew, she's just as excited to get her hands on the growing bump of Mary Margaret's belly, which she wouldn't stop talking about all the way down here. When the two got married seven years ago, it was a hard bargain to even get pregnant in the first place. But after a couple tries, they finally conceived little Leo, and the four-year-old is the embodiment of the model child when he hasn't had too much sugar.

After another three years of trying and a touch of heartbreak, the couple is finally expecting again. But with the higher risks comes a strict instruction for bed rest and taking it easy. They drove down, opting to take the longer trip in lieu of flying, just in case.

The entire reason they're upstairs in a smaller room instead of the master suite downstairs is to accommodate for the growing family.

"I'm gonna go slip in there and rest with her for a bit," Emma tells them, her hand brushing Killian's before she grasps David's arm in affection. She slips out of the room and Killian excuses himself after a few minutes of catching up with Tink in order to find his brother.

Liam is just making his way to the main floor from the patio when Killian walks out into the covered porch below the balcony outside his room. He makes note of that, just as his brother is bear hugging him as tight as he possibly can. There's a mixture of feelings at seeing his brother again. For one, he's always happy. But he's always felt impossibly small next to the man that practically raised him. Five years is hardly a big gap, and yet he feels instantly boyish compared to the older man.

It was through his brother's gentle prodding that Killian decided to take the risk and ask Emma out, even if Liam didn't know who he was encouraging Killian to date. The elder Jones has been gently guiding him through life, helping where he can, assisting when asked, and being the best role model Killian could've asked for, especially in the face of Brennan's absolute absence as they grew up.

When Liam finally releases him, he has his usual proud, beaming smile in place. "How are you, little brother? How's that love life doing?" He lowers his voice to something just above a whisper, at the least not betraying the confidence Killian asked him to keep when he discreetly asks, "Still with the same lass as before? How is she?"

Killian lowers his voice to match, smiling as he confirms that he is with the same woman as before, and that she's doing well. That she will be missing him while he's on vacation, which is entirely the truth given the pouts Emma was still exhibiting in the car on the way down the street. "And I'm going to miss her terrible, these next two weeks. Also, that's _younger_ brother. I think I've surpassed the _little_ and have filled out quite nicely, thank you."

"They must have better gyms in Hartford than Storybrooke. I seem to have lost a little of my own physique," the older man states, hand patting his stomach, but Killian knows it's mostly bull. Liam's hard-working attitude is where Killian learned it from, after all. "I do believe it's past time for breakfast, aye? Let's go take care of that for the house and you can tell me all about how awful those high schoolers are that you teach."

David and Tink are both in the kitchen when they make their way in, and soon an assembly line of food and table-setting is begun, with the four of them moving easily around each other.

-x-

David and Mary Margaret's room is dark when Emma slips in as quietly as possible, the blinds shut and the curtains drawn to keep out as much light as possible. Her sister-in-law is fast asleep on her side, facing the door. Leo, the calmest toddler ever, is still sprawled out on the top bunk of the set off to the side of the queen-sized bed. Emma strokes his arm gently, her touch light as a feather so as not to wake him, before she moves back to the empty side of the bed and climbs in.

While Mary Margaret is a few years older than her, the two bonded almost immediately upon meeting. Just like David is her brother without being blood related, Mary Margaret is her sister. As she settles herself in, she pulls the covers a little higher over Mary Margaret's shoulder, protecting her from the chill of the air conditioning. She sticks her own feet under the blankets, happily drifting into a light sleep after the early morning.

She's not asleep for long, as the smells from breakfast start wafting up and Mary Margaret begins stirring beside her. When she opens her eyes, the green of her sister's eyes stares back at her.

"Good morning," Emma says, a smile spreading over her face as Leo clambers down from his top bunk and launches himself onto the bed between the two women. "How are you feeling?" Even as she directs the question to Mary Margaret, she's welcoming Leo into her arms. The boy is a perfect mixture of his parents, with Mary Margaret's dark hair and David's blue eyes. Without meaning to, she wonders if that's what a son made from her and Killian would look like, and her heart squeezes with a mixture of fear and want.

"Much better now that I can smell bacon. Leo wanted nothing but health food when I was pregnant with him. This one wants nothing but junk and grease and will definitely take after David. I'm sure of it!"

They join the group downstairs after a couple more minutes of lounging in the bed, finally giving in when Leo's stomach growls, quickly followed by Mary Margaret's.

The first day is much more relaxing than Emma would've thought, minus the fact that she hasn't touched Killian since they stopped at the top of the street. The most contact they manage is a brushing of hands when one passes the other, or their elbows bumping at the table. Already, the table is crowded with the food they prepare for each meal, and the group joined around it. And the arrival of Ruby and Mulan the following morning will only add to it all.

They spend the hours leading up to dinner in the pool, and Emma spends her time split between everyone. She gets grilled about her job from her brother and grilled about her personal life by Liam. Mary Margaret is content to sit in one of the built-in seats in the shallow end, sipping on water and reminding Leo not to run as he tries to decide who he wants to latch onto, offering offhand commentary to whatever Emma is responding to at the time.

Tink is the only one who doesn't pester her about her love life, or seeming lack thereof. In fact, she shoos Liam away when he starts asking, telling the older brothers that they have no right snooping through her personal business. With a sigh, Emma hops into one of the seats in the deep end, next to Killian, returning the friendly smile he gives her.

"So how often do the two of you get to see each other?" Mary Margaret asks from across the pool.

"Often enough," Emma says, hoping the vague answer will be enough.

"Mostly it's to grouse over our students and paperwork and grading," Killian adds. "With the position at the new high school, I moved a little closer to the lovely Swan over here, which means seeing a friendly face is much more of a possibility than before."

She makes sure to keep her smile small, happy for the distraction of Leo dropping into her lap to keep her from leaning into Killian. Apparently two weeks is going to be much more difficult than she originally thought.

-x-

After dinner, after the last pan has been washed and dried, after the last dish has been loaded into the dishwasher, after the last scrap of leftovers has been stored away in the fridge and the last of dessert is stashed away, the Nolan family heads to the beach for a quality outing while the others fling themselves over the nearest pieces of furniture. It's early, but the day has been busy enough that it's weighing on each of them.

Ruby and Mulan will arrive the next morning. This relaxing day may be the _only_ relaxing day, especially judging by the activities list that's been posted on the fridge. Mary Margaret, with her inability to join in, instead planned as much for the others as she possibly could. Emma, eyes wide when she saw the list, claimed that it was clearly a way to get them all out of the house more often so the other woman could nap all she wanted.

For now, the four of them that are left behind enjoy the peace and tranquility. The sun is still a few hours from setting, but none of them are in a hurry to go back to the pool or wander after the little family that left for the beach just a few minutes prior. Instead, they bask in the air conditioning and full stomachs. Liam and Tink sprawl across one of the couches, a lazy contentment in the way they loosely hold each other. Killian longs to pull Emma into his arms, to feel the same way his brother feels right now. But there are seemingly miles between the two arm chairs they occupy, and all he can do is wish.

Killian isn't all that surprised when the whole house quiets early. The Nolans return from the beach, and Leo is ushered into the outdoor shower first, so as not to track sand all the way through the house. Once the little one has been put to bed, he's even less surprised when David is the only one who returns to the main floor, as Mary Margaret turns in early after her own shower.

As David pulls out his camera to show Emma the pictures from the beach, Killian vacates the other arm chair for the other man to sit, instead choosing to stretch out on the other couch. He's happily pulled into more conversation about the house that Liam and Tink have just started renovating, letting his thoughts drift to the small thing they inhabited while they were growing up.

"Is the old house still standing?"

"Just barely. We've finally closed the deal to sell it to the town, and I do believe Mayor Mills said she wants to raze it and build a new playground and park."

"That close to the water, I think it's a perfect location for it," Tink adds, smiling up at Liam.

"And it'll hopefully bring happier memories to those that play there, compared to the memories we had the first couple years," Killian says with finality. Once their mother passed, Brennan practically vanished and left them on their own to figure out taking care of a household and managing their grief at the same time. Checks came in the mail, but without schedule and without a consistent amount, which is why Ruth and David became such an important part of their lives. The Nolans taught them consistency, and money management became easier when they knew what they were doing – well, when _Liam_ knew what he was doing.

He's lost in his memories after Tink and Liam wander to bed, only grounded by the conversation still taking place between David and Emma on the chairs nearby.

"Killain, did you want to get a shower before I take mine?"

Not remembering when he closed them, Killian pries his eyes open when he feels Emma's hand ruffle through his hair. He's surprised to see they're alone in the living room, with David having retired for the evening, as well.

"I suppose I should. It's been a long day since the shower I took at home."

"Mmhmm," she hums her agreement, leaning on the back of the couch with her hand still in his hair. "You could also get a goodnight kiss if you play your cards right." Her voice is barely a whisper past his ear, but it's more than enough to perk him up.

He wants to say he tries to sleep alone the first night, after he's showered and been thoroughly ravished by Emma's goodnight kiss. But in all honesty, he did nothing but lie awake after leaving Emma's room behind, listening to the quiet of the house save for the sound of water running during Emma's shower, and the steady hum of the air conditioner. The sounds of her shuffling around her room are muffled through the closed doors and walls between them, but there's something distinctly comforting about knowing what her nightly routine is and imagining her going through the motions, even when they're in an entirely different state.

There's an attempt, when everything finally goes quiet. He fluffs the pillows and rolls onto his side.

But mostly there's relief when, not twenty minutes later, there's a light tap to the balcony door. As quietly as he can, Killian opens the door to find Emma on the other side, her smile inviting as she beckons him to her room with a crook of her finger. He makes sure the door to the hallway is latched before following her across the balcony. They're both asleep within minutes of settling into the center of the large bed, her back pressed against his chest and his arm snug around her.

When he wakes up, Emma is still asleep, and he kisses her shoulder before he eases out of the bed. He sticks close to the side of the house as he edges back across the balcony in the dawn light, back into his room, where he moves a little more freely. He unlocks and swings open the door to his room just as David is exiting his own.

"Good morning, Dave," Killian whispers jovially, running his hand through his hair to tame it in some way. It's hopeless, he knows, but at least he tries. David gives him a sleepy look, leading the way down to the kitchen as both their bare feet make little noise.

"Sleep well?" the older man asks once the coffee pot is percolating and he's rummaging through the fridge and pantry for the ingredients to make breakfast.

"Like a rock. Wasn't sure how it would go being away from home and all, but the beds here are surprisingly comfortable."

"Even with Mary Margaret switching between needing every blanket in the place and wanting to sleep in her underwear, I sleep solid in that bed. And Leo really loves the bunk beds. I think, once this new one is sleeping in a bed, we might invest in some."

"In case I forgot to say it, congratulations, mate."

"Thanks," David says, a smile on his face but his expression miles away. He refocuses, fixing Killian with a look far more serious. "Listen, how is Emma doing in Hartford? I know she's fine, you know? And we keep getting closer as time passes by, but I never really hear much about her personal life. Does she have a good group of friends? How's work going? Is she seeing anyone?"

They're all questions he would anticipate hearing from an older brother, but he doesn't know what David knows about their life down in Hartford, minus the obvious lack of their relationship. He doesn't know what he should share, what Emma would want him to know. This is perhaps one hurdle they really do need to talk about when they have a moment alone. To give himself an extra minute to form an answer, Killian pulls down two mugs and pours them each a cup from the pot that's just finished brewing.

He decides to give David peace of mind, at the very least. "She's happy, mate. She has a great group of people. We play for a local bocce club when other teams need to miss." At the mention of their sometimes-hobby, David's face goes dark, and Killian recalls the phone conversation that led to vacation. He barrels on, instead of laughing like he wants to. "Because of that, we get to see each other fairly regularly, and we talk about our students. She's much more open and…"

He falters for a moment, wanting to tell David that she's in love, wanting to reassure her brother that she's getting every attention she needs where they are, and that while she constantly misses home, she's content in the life they've created and the job she's enamored with even when students insist on being little shits. "And anything else that I've left out, you'll just have to ask her yourself. But I've always got her back, Dave. I hope that counts for something."

"That counts for a lot. It's good to know someone is looking out for her. You're my first line of defense on scaring off any guys that don't treat her the right way, yeah?"

"Aye," Killian says, solemnly. "I'll do my best."

They each sip their coffee for a minute after that, letting the quiet morning conversation sink into their minds, and Killian suspects David is also laying many of his worries to rest, finally knowing that Emma is safe where she is.

"Good. Now help me make some pancakes." He takes a quick look at the clock on the microwave. "Ruby and Mulan said they would be in around seven, and I want to have most of breakfast made if I can."

Killian drains his mug and pours a fresh cup, coming around the breakfast bar and washing his hands before getting to work beside David.

As they work, more of the household wakes up around them, including Emma who wanders in with a sleepy smile for both of the men working at the kitchen counters. Killian holds her eye for an extra moment, attempting to say everything he's thinking, everything he's feeling in those few extra moments they maintain eye contact. Then she's turning away, accepting a mug from David and wandering around to sit at one of the stools at the breakfast bar, where Killian was sitting just a handful of minutes prior.

Mary Margaret and Leo are the last to join the group, settling down at the table right before the enthusiastic knock on the door signals the others' arrival. The flurry of activity is enough distraction for Killian to steal away upstairs after he gives his own welcoming hugs to the newest couple to come in.

He breathes a sigh of relief when he closes the door behind himself. The rush of commotion and the talk with David has unsettled him, and the moment alone becomes a necessity. He's startled when a soft knock sounds on the other side, and he expects to see Liam on the other side, but is pleasantly surprised when Emma's face peers back at him, and he's even more surprised when she nudges her way inside and into his arms, her lips immediately pressing against his after he closes the door once more.

"I didn't realize how hard this was going to be," she admits, breaking away only long enough to whisper the words before she's pulling him towards his bed. They don't have time for this. They don't have time to engage in their favorite form of waking up, certainly not with the attentions they usually pay to each other's bodies on the mornings they rouse early enough.

But he has no objections when she scoots backwards onto the bed and urges him to cover her body.

He's just sunk into the space between her open legs, a lazy thrust pattern beginning, when there's another knock on his door.

"Killian? Are you in for kayaking today? Mary Margaret is about to call the rental company and wants a final headcount." Normally, Killian would be thrilled to be having any adventures with his brother. But right now, right at this moment – with his cock nestled between Emma's thighs and very little standing between them and penetration – now is not a moment he wants to talk to his brother.

Emma gains her wits faster than he does, rolling him off her and giving him a look of apology before she sneaks out the balcony door and back to her own room.

"Just a moment," Killian calls. He rips his shirt off and goes to crack open the door, making it seem like he was just mid-change. "Aye, brother, I'm in. It'll be good to be out on the water."

"Excellent," the older Jones responds, smiling broadly. "We have a whole slew of water shoes downstairs. Do you happen to know if Emma is in her room? David wasn't sure if she snuck back up here or not."

"I haven't seen her, but I did hear someone come up the stairs after I did."

"Thanks, little brother," Liam says, one more smile for Killian, which turns into a smirk as Killian wrenches the door open to swipe at him.

"Bugger off, Liam. I'll be down in a few minutes. Make sure Dave doesn't eat all the bacon before I get down there!" He retreats inside just as Liam is knocking at Emma's room, and he leans against the wall adjacent to the door for a moment. He gathers himself quickly, changing in a timely manner and making sure to dress appropriately for the activity of the morning. When he exits, Emma is just opening her door again, her hair pulled back in a high ponytail and a knit cover-up covering up _very_ little. He glances down the length of her body, forlornly, before his eyes wander back up to meet hers.

"I know," she says, giving him the same once-over and sighing in unison with him. "But we'll make it through."

He certainly hopes she's correct.

-x-

The third night that the double trouble team is with them, Emma tries to sneak away early to join Killian in his room, but things don't really go according to plan. First, there's the matter of her spending time with the only women she has ever felt comfortable around in her whole life, with the exception of Ruth, who was definitely the first. She has a pang of sadness thinking of her adoptive mother, and her passing many years ago, but the conversation around her keeps her in the present.

Second, there's the fact that she's drunk. Definitely drunk. Ruby and Tink went to the liquor store, and of the three bottles of various booze that they purchased, there's an embarrassingly large amount missing. That pleasant feeling that comes along with too much beer and too many shots has settled into Emma's being, and she's enjoying herself far more than she expected. So while she's sure Killian was planning on waiting up for her, she's also sure he'll understand when she doesn't come up right away. She'll find a way to make it up to him.

Mary Margaret, who napped most of the day while they were out shopping at various local shops, is still hanging strong. She isn't able to drink, but it doesn't stop her from throwing herself into the conversations and encouraging another round of shots. She stays downstairs as long as she can, before she carefully extracts herself from her seat and heads for the stairs, one hand on her stomach, lovingly rubbing along the bump there while the other hand braces her on the handrail.

Tink is the next to cave, stumbling down the hall to her and Liam's bedroom, snorting when she runs into the door and shushing herself while the other girls stifle their giggles. When they hear the door click shut and lock, the remaining three make suggestive eyes at each other, trying to be as quiet as possible when they burst into another fit of giggles.

"How about you, Emma? Clearly, David and Mary Margaret have been banging like rabbits to get this second pregnancy. Liam and Tink are probably going to be banging that headboard tonight. Mulan and I will clearly be going down to the pool to quietly make out and probably see each other naked. And you'll do what, go upstairs and go to bed? Sneak into Killian's room and have a romp with him? It is vacation, after all."

"Option A," Emma informs them, even though she's clearly plotting out Option B. "I don't have a love life. Teaching a lecture hall full of young, impressionable criminal justice majors keeps me too busy to engage in outside recreation," she pauses, a smirk tilting up her lips as she meets both sets of eyes staring back at her, "much."

They both snicker at her antics, and Emma stands from the couch perpendicular to the one that will soon pull out to be their bed again. She makes sure to hug them both, wishing them a goodnight as she walks on slightly unsteady legs up the stairs and to her bedroom.

Even though the light beneath Killian's door is out, Emma still decides to go for Option B. She shucks her clothing in the walk-in closet, making sure to lock her door as she slides a silk robe onto her shoulders. She doesn't bother tying it, just grabs a condom out of the hidden stash in her suitcase before she carefully opens her balcony door.

Down below, she can hear the muted and murmured voices of their friends. Mulan's soft but stern voice carries a different way than Ruby's brash one, but the sounds are comforting instead of nerve-wracking. She still edges along as close to the house as she can, not wanting to take the chance that either of the women below will see her moving, not only for the fact that she would be giving them a free show of everything on display.

Killian's joining door is unlocked, thank goodness, and she eases it open and closed again after she slips in the room. He's asleep, half the covers pushed down to his waist, leaving his back exposed as he's facing the opposite wall.

She sheds the robe just inside the door, only making sure to put the condom nearby before climbing into his bed completely bare and wrapping her arms around him. He stirs as soon as she makes contact, a quiet hum vibrating against her chest. He seems to become aware of the fact that her skin is pressed against his, if the happy noise he makes is anything to go by. He leans back into her touch, quietly expelling a breath as she reaches her hand around to stroke his cock. He's already half-hard, his flesh waking up as quickly as he is.

He's always so attentive with her, Emma thinks as she pulls him from the slit in the front of the undergarments. He's always following her lead, always has since the beginning, that she wants nothing more than to repay the favor right now. So while he reaches a hand back to stroke along her side, ending with a palm on her ass, she doesn't let him move any further. Instead, she presses herself to him harder, kissing along the column of his neck before nipping at his earlobe.

"Emma," he whispers, his voice barely audible as he recognizes this is not their home, not the place where they can speak and sigh and moan freely. She continues to rock against his backside, running her hand up and down the length of his cock as he reaches full hardness. He must get impatient, though, because he's breaking away from her grasp and rolling over, partially pinning her to the mattress as he kisses her. "You've had quite a lot to drink tonight, haven't you, Swan?"

He sounds amused as he pulls away, running the fingers of one hand through her hair as he wraps his other arm around her.

"It's been a while since I've seen you this frisky, love. But you'll hear no complaints from me."

Her plans to take care of him for once are thwarted when Killian begins the slow descent down her body, kissing his way across the bare paths she's left for him. He settles low on the bed, between her legs, taking the opportunity to push them wide to give him full access, and Emma can only stretch her arms above her head and settle in to let Killian do what he does best. And he certainly _does_.

She'd be lying if she said the sex wasn't the best she'd ever had in her life. Because it definitely is. No one in her years of sexual activity has ever been so attentive, so malleable but still headstrong. She strives to be quiet as his tongue delves into her in a steady rhythm, as his hands squeeze her thighs, as his nose brushes against her clit. It's a challenge, sure, but it's also easier than breathing to feel her body reaching for climax, especially when he moves to suck on her clit while two fingers slide into her. Her back arches and her legs strain with the urge to trap him between her thighs until the last crest of her orgasm has passed.

When it has, Killian sits up and wipes his mouth, smiling and catching his breath as he looks down at her. When she moves to close her legs, however, he stops her. Instead, he positions himself between them, only pausing when she indicates the condom she placed on the nightstand before crawling into bed. He rolls it on, only pushing his underwear out of the way enough to slide into her before he sets a steady rhythm. The thrusts are deep, and Emma can already feel her body responding to the intense penetration. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss her, to make him feel the way she feels, to connect him to her further.

Drunk or not, the sensation that takes over Emma at that moment is almost one of desperation. She needs him, and not just in Hartford. She needs him here, and when they visit Storybrooke, and needs Killian Jones by her side at every available opportunity. They've never discussed the future further than living together; maybe it's time to talk about the next several steps in their growth together. But maybe, Emma thinks as her breath stutters in and out, that's a conversation for later, when Killian's cock isn't buried inside of her and all she wants to do is call his name over and over in her ecstasy.

When the latest orgasm subsides, Killian rolls, immediately pulling Emma on top of him and grinning up at her. "I am truly surprised at your ability to remain silent, my love," he whispers in the dark. The moonlight filters in through the curtains she disturbed when she entered, and the slivers of soft light fall across the both of them, illuminating his eyes in just the right way.

"I love you," Emma murmurs, sliding back into place, this time on top, and following the same pace he's been keeping. He whispers his return love as he wraps his arms around her, pulling her down for a kiss as he lets her take control. Her thighs are burning, especially with the way she rolls forward over him. She pivots her hips in a limited movement and smiles as he loses his hold on her, his head pushing back into the pillow as his eyes squeeze shut.

"Bloody hell, love. Do that again."

So she does, swiveling her hips the best she can while keeping him inside of her, and she's rewarded with a bitten off curse as he gasps and clutches at the bedsheets. She alternates her movements from that point on – damn the pain in her thighs, at least her hamstrings have been thoroughly stretched with all the physical activities they've packed into the last couple days – and only moves back to the tried and true motions when it's obvious that he's holding back the sounds he'd normally be making. His hands move to her hips, guiding her to a faster pace.

Emma reaches down, pressing against her clit as Killian braces his feet to thrust up into her. His eyes are drawn down to her hand, dividing his attention between that one and the other that reaches up to squeeze her own breast. She lets out the softest moan possible, pushing down as Killian stills below her. By the way he jolts, her climax hits after his has already begun, the rhythmic clenching around his cock only further drawing it out for him.

Maybe it's the alcohol, maybe it's the thrill of the illicit night, or maybe it's just the really amazing sex with her boyfriend, but Emma could swear her orgasm lasts longer than usual. The aftershocks go on forever, causing her to jerk her hips forward a few extra times. Her hands drop to brace herself on his chest. Killian takes a moment to run his hands up her sides, over her back and through her hair before trailing back down her chest. His fingers draw over her nipples and down her stomach before resting on the tops of her thighs.

When he feels the muscles shaking under his touch, he urges her to roll to her side, only breaking away for a moment to dispose of the condom before he settles in facing her.

"That was brilliant, Swan. Bloody brilliant."

"We make quite the team," Emma says, smiling and scooting closer for one last kiss. Sleep and booze are calling her name, and even though she wants to tell Killian about all the wonderful revelations she had over the last couple hours, she knows there will be plenty of time tomorrow. They can talk tomorrow.

-x-

Killian is jostled by the movement next to him, the barely audible whimper Emma makes when she stoops to retrieve her robe is what really wakes him, though. He rolls over and watches as she goes, leaving both doors between their rooms open on her way. It's only moments before he hears the bathroom door of her suite shut with force, and he extricates himself from the bed in concern.

He takes care to shut the doors to the balcony first before making himself presentable and knocking lightly on the door.

"Swan? Are you all right, love?"

A groan comes in response, and he taps again, softly, willing her to let him in. For a moment, he thinks of going back through the balcony, but knows it how it would look to the others. The door swings open before he can make a move, though, and Emma's watery expression greets him. Her robe is barely tied shut, her cheeks and eyes red and her lips pulled down at the corners. She looks unbearably miserable, and Killian reaches out a hand to pull her to him when he hears the door across the hallway open behind him.

"Everything okay?"

Killian is officially convinced that David's proclamation that he sleeps soundly in these beds is a total bloody lie, because he seems to appear after every single noise that's made upstairs.

He turns to look at the other man, nodding and explaining that he heard the door slam in Emma's room and wanted to check on her. Emma, meanwhile, has propped herself up on the doorframe, clutching her robe closed while holding her stomach at the same time.

"Go back to bed, David," Emma tells her brother. "I'm just hungover. Killian will grab anything I need."

He stares at the two of them for a moment, considering them, and Killian holds his breath for fear that this is David figuring it out. This is the moment where he puts the puzzle pieces together and figures out that he's involved with Emma. But David just turns back around muttering something about the side effects of vodka and the door clicks shut again.

"Hey," Emma whispers, "breathe."

The air expels out of his lungs when he realizes that she's correct, that he's full on stopped and held his breath waiting to see what direction that interaction would go.

"Sorry, Swan. How do you feel now?"

"A little better, but there's some ginger ale in the fridge. You mind grabbing me a glass of that while I get cleaned up a bit?"

"As you wish," he says, smiling when she snorts once. And while she rolls her eyes at his small gesture, quoting the one way he can tell her he loves her without saying the words, she mouths back that she loves him, too, before shutting the door.

When he returns to Emma's room, she's curled up on the bed. Her hair is braided and her face is scrubbed clean, and she's wearing the coziest pajamas that she packed. She's hugging one of the pillows close, squinting out of one eye at him when he places the ginger ale on the nightstand. He also sets down two bottles: one of water and the other of Pedialyte, at Mary Margaret's insistence.

"Thank you," Emma croaks out, reaching for the ginger ale first. She takes a few small sips before placing the glass back down and managing to give Killian a little smile. "Yes, I learned my lesson again. Vodka and I are not friends."

"Correct. Get a little more sleep. I'm going to use the shower and deal with the hangover twins downstairs. That would be Ruby and Tink, of course. Mulan seems like she drank the least out of all of you, except Mary Margaret of course."

"Of course," she echoes, smiling a little more before she closes her eyes and settles back into the mountain of pillows she made for herself.

Killian takes his time in the shower, letting the hot water soften up a few of the sore muscles he's acquired, both from the activities of vacation and the ones from the previous night. Once he's dressed, he creeps out of the bathroom, peeking at Emma to make sure she's still asleep (passed out, is more like it) before he pulls the door to her room shut and heads down the stairs.

Tink and Ruby are definitely feeling the same pain that Emma is, both of them curled up on the pull-out bed while Mulan sets up a little buffet of hangover materials. There's coffee brewing and food on the stove, along with bottles of water and pain killers. Killian moves to stand beside her, ready to take directions for anything she needs help with. Most of it is on the healthy side, with some classic day-after-drinking food for those who want it. He's in the middle of assembling a plate of breakfast sandwich toppers when more of the household wanders in.

"How's Emma?" is the first thing out of David's mouth.

"Asleep. This is not the first vodka rodeo I've been through. I'll take some food up for her in a bit. That's always worked wonders, when added to a little more rest."

"Good," the other man replies, smacking Killian companionably on the back before moving around him to collect his own breakfast.

The group is supposed to go for helicopter tours after their breakfast has settled, even including Mary Margaret who juggled the decision for weeks on whether she would be joining. But after a thorough amount of research, they concluded it would be safe to go up for the short tour. While Ruby and Tink still seem hell-bent on going, Killian isn't sure how much the idea of zooming around in a small aircraft would appeal to Emma.

He's lost in thought, assembling a plate for Emma when Ruby slides up beside him. She's looking far better than she did when he first came downstairs; the quick shower she took and the food already working their wonders. The rest of the house is scattering to get themselves ready for the adventure; the Nolans are all upstairs assembling like a familial version of the Avengers, suiting up and preparing for every likely scenario (and even a few unlikely ones), Liam is downstairs cleaning out trash that's accumulated in the cars the last few days, along with packing up a few supplies for a beach run after the tour is over. Mulan and Tink retreated to the master suite to get themselves ready, which leaves Ruby and Killian in the kitchen alone.

"You know, there was a surprising amount of spring squeaking coming from upstairs last night," Ruby says, her voice low. And Killian stops for a second, hoping to any higher power there might be that she's not insinuating what he thinks she is. But the look in her eyes is clear as day, as is the smirk on her face.

He made sure not to let the bed bump up against anything, but he had no idea that there would still be noise making it downstairs from the mattress. What all could they hear? Is she the only one that noticed? What about Liam? Their room surely can't be close enough to being beneath his room to have heard anything.

"Oh god, your face has gone white! I was – Killian, I was _joking_. Wait," she hisses out. "Are you guys…?"

 _Bloody fucking hell._

"Oh god, you _are!_ "

"Ruby – "

"Yeah yeah, secret, kinda figured that out by the look on your face. How long – "

Before Ruby can continue down her list of new questions, Tink rounds the corner. She's also bounced back nicely, looking better even if she's grumbling about needing about a pound more of bacon to feel better.

"You both have serious faces on. What serious conversations could you possibly be having on vacation?"

His mouth opens and closes once, twice, and before he can even squeak out a response, Ruby is cutting him off.

"I was telling him how I'm planning to propose to Mulan on our helicopter ride," she stage whispers.

"Oh!" Tink's hand flies up to cover her mouth, her eyes shining and the smile spreading across her whole face. "Oh, Ruby! That's _wonderful_!"

Ruby bustles Tink away to talk details while Mulan is still down the hall in the main suite, and she makes quick eye contact with Killian in some unspoken agreement. He's sure she was already planning that proposal, but probably had no intention of letting anyone know until they got back on the ground. He nods his head at her in thanks and grabs Emma's plate of food, fleeing up the stairs as calmly as he possibly can.

She's just starting to rouse from sleep, so he sets the plate down while he gets her definitive answer on the tour and beach adventures. Instead of words, she sticks her tongue out and shakes her head as minimally as possible.

He chuckles, noting that she should put a little food in her stomach as he rises to head back downstairs.

"Will you stay with me?" Emma asks, tugging on the hem of his shirt to bring him back to the bed.

"Of course, love, but there's a kitchen to be cleaned and a very large, nosy family to shoo away before I can safely steal away up here again. I'll be back before you know it. Eat up and I'll bring you some pain pills on my next trip up."

She glances at the door, making sure there's no movement from the occupants across the hall before she tugs him down, kissing his cheek as quickly as possible before releasing him and pushing herself to sit up. When he's satisfied that she's all set, he wanders out of her room again and back down the stairs.

As he's working to clean up the kitchen, David comes downstairs with Mary Margaret and Leo, the latter of which is visibly bouncing in anticipation.

"Hey, Emma just told me she's not joining us. Maybe I should stay here with her and you can go in my place."

"Nonsense," Killian assures him quickly. "I'll be staying behind. You go have fun with your family, mate. Leo wouldn't have _nearly_ as much fun with me as he would with you."

"Are you sure?" Mary Margaret asks, hope shining through at the idea of David still going with them. Killian is sure that it would also ease her mind if her husband was in the helicopter with them.

"Of course. Smaller aircrafts are a hit or miss adventure with me. I'd rather keep both feet on the land or in the water." He gives them the most reassuring look he can manage, smiling and encouraging them out the door so he might clean up some of the main level in peace.

Once the door finally shuts and the house goes quiet, Killian breathes a sigh of relief. Ruby won't be a problem; she's one of the best secret keepers in the whole house. It wasn't until she introduced Mulan to the group that they even knew Ruby was seeing her. Their relationship was the inspiration for Killian and Emma to keep their own under wraps until they decided it was something they wanted to last. And then when they did know, they just decided to keep it that way.

With a sigh, Killian finishes wiping down the counters. He folds the bed back into the couch and replaces the cushions, giving everything a thorough fluff and once-over before he grabs the painkillers off the counter and heads back upstairs to join Emma.

He's relieved to see her plate empty and back on the nightstand, and the woman in question is half-sitting, taking a sip from her Pedialyte as she flips through the channels. She brightens when she sees him, scooching to the middle of the bed and patting the spot she vacated. He slides into place, pulling her into his arms the moment he can, sighing in relief as they settle into something close to normalcy.

"We've got to tell them," Emma says, slipping the bottle of pills from Killian's hand and swallowing a couple down. "I feel like the longer we're here the closer we are to them all finding out and being really pissed off."

"I believe Ruby knows." At Emma's shocked expression, he hastens to explain. "She was making a joke, but my face gave it away. On the upside, she's planning on asking Mulan to marry her today."

"Well, there's one down. Now how do we tell the rest?"

He sighs and shrugs, leaning back against the headboard and relaxing as she rests her head on his shoulder. They've got a couple hours before anyone will be back. A nap wouldn't be the worst thing they could engage in at a time like this.

Killian wakes up over an hour later, Emma still safely and comfortable resting against him. He hates to move her, hates to disturb the final dredges of her hangover sleep, but he's got to use the restroom and he wants to urge her to get out in the sunshine at some point today. Without even considering the actions, he presses his lips to the top of her head, kissing obnoxiously as he does. He's rewarded with the usual response: one tired sigh and a series of sleepy giggles as she ducks her head away from him.

"You are so weird," she tells him as she sits up, stretching and looking much better than she did before.

"Aye, but you love me." He pulls her back into his arms, kissing her soundly and rubbing his nose against hers.

" _Shhh_ , don't tell anyone," comes her response, accompanied with the smile that makes his heart beat faster, and all for her.

"I'm going to head down and fix up a snack. Think your stomach can handle that?"

"Yeah, but first I need a shower. I'll meet you downstairs."

She shuts the door and locks it behind him when he exits, and Killian all but dances down the stairs, humming as he goes until he reaches the bottom of the steps and stops short. Liam is standing in the kitchen, hands braced on the countertop looking angry. And when that look is turned on him, he can feel the fire burning and he wants to go back upstairs and hide immediately.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're pulling here, Killian?" Liam's words hiss out of him, his voice quiet with indignation.

"What am I pulling?" he asks in return, because as far as he can tell, he's done nothing to deserve this treatment.

"With Emma, brother. I'm no fool and I'll not have you taking me for one."

Being over thirty years of age, Killian never supposed he would feel the hot rush of shame go through him at his brother's beratement, but it still stings through-and-through. "I've no idea what you're talking about," Killian mutters, moving around Liam to grab a glass out of the cupboard. He fills it with water as his brother practically vibrates in ire next to him.

"I came home early to make reservations for dinner while the girls went out for a celebratory drink after the rides. Thankfully, David decided to stay out with them or else he may have walked upstairs to see the _very_ intimate hold you two were in. What do you think David will think of you shacking up with his sister? And how about the poor lass that supposedly holds your heart back home? Have you no morals at all? What happened to all that 'good form' that you spout nonsense about all the time?"

Killian blinks a couple times. Confusion clears as Liam's words soak in, and he holds back a laugh.

"Liam, how much would it shatter your world if I told you that Emma _is_ the lass from back home?"

His brother pauses, and keeps pausing, as the wheels apparently all start turning and he connects all the dots Killian has left for him along the way. "But, you said she would miss you while you were gone."

"Aye, I did. And we have missed each other in the time we've not been able to act as we normally would at home."

"Killian, you told me she was a girl you hooked up with that you'd developed feelings for. And that conversation took place quite some time ago."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Killian admits, his head falling forward to stare at the glass of water untouched in his hand. "We had no idea what it would turn into, if anything. But your words of guidance helped us both along and Liam, I love her. So much."

Liam places his hands on his hips and lets his head drop back to stare at the ceiling. "David is going to shit himself."

"Please don't tell him, I'm begging you. Please. We will tell everyone in time but we need to figure out how to do this without destroying both our families." Killian sets the water down, finally, so he can clasp both of his brother's shoulders and look him in the eye. "Please, brother. Give us the chance to do this on our own."

Liam sighs, his whole body deflating a little as he concedes. "Fine, but you better do it soon."

The involuntary whoop that Killian lets out is loud in the mostly empty house, but he doesn't care as he throws his arms around his brother. Liam claps him on the back a couple times, taming back his grin when the two break apart.

"What's the cause for celebration?" Emma asks, coming down the stairs. Her hair is still wet but braided again and hanging over her shoulder. She's wearing a flowy, flowery top with a pair of shorts, her bare legs on display and he can't help but rake his eyes from feet to head, smiling at her when their eyes finally meet.

"I was just telling my brother here of my plans to propose to Tink," Liam says, giving Killian a significant look, and Emma gasps from the stairs and Killian fights to control his own surprise. "Ruby sort of stole my thunder so I figured I could make my own magic tonight at dinner."

He knows for sure that his brother isn't making this all up to cover for their earlier conversation; he's been claiming for ages that he was going to pop the question, but could never settle on a good time to do it. As an added bonus, the second proposal will definitely throw the attentions away from the couple pretending not to be a couple in the household.

She makes it to the bottom of the stairs before Liam excuses himself, and Killian finally takes the chance to down the entire glass of water he poured earlier.

"Liam, too?"

"Aye," Killian responds when he lowers the glass.

"But also, Liam too, right?"

He chuckles at the double meanings of both her questions and just nods, smiling at her and accepting the quick kiss she plants on his cheek. "It's going to be quite the celebratory dinner tonight, Swan."

-x-

Halfway through dinner, Liam stands to toast the newly engaged couple, smiling fondly as Ruby and Mulan lean against each other. He breaks off halfway through his own speech, talking about how he'd intended to do this earlier, how he'd intended it during the first night they all went to dinner but he lost his nerve before he could go through with it, and Emma gets to watch Tink's expression morph from confusion to flustered excitement as Liam bends down on one knee in front of her.

She takes pictures of all of it, making sure to catch all the particular expressions that pass across the faces of the group gathered around the table.

It's not until later, when she's back in bed and the house is quieting down for the night, that she looks through them again. She stops on a picture of Killian watching the unfolding events, his smile something wistful and wanting, and she stares at that expression and wonders.

Her reverie is broken when the tap from the balcony door catches her attention, and she closes out of the pictures and sets her phone aside before going to let Killian in. She wasn't sure if he would stay with her after all the excitement they've been through over the day, but she's happy he decided to.

He's the one a little less than sober this time, the almost dopey grin on his face and the flush to his cheeks giving away how much rum he'd had in celebration with Liam after she'd gone upstairs for the evening. He's not stumbling, not much anyway, but there's a certain sway going on that she recognizes from the many times she's seen him inebriated.

"Good evening, Swan," he murmurs, following her inside and collapsing onto the bed when he's close enough. He says something else, but his face is buried in the pillow on his side of the bed so she has to wait until she's secured the door again and moved back to her side of the bed before she asks him to repeat. "I said," he says, lifting his head and enunciating with that same grin on his face, "that today was a lovely day, with the exception of your illness this morning."

There's some shuffling, and then he's resting his head over her stomach, curled on his side facing the top of the bed so he can look up at her. "I love you, Emma."

He sounds so serious when he says it that she takes a moment to look at him, to try to read the expression on his face, but his eyes are only open for a moment before he's closing them and asleep. And it's that fast, too. He's like a drunken lightbulb when he drinks, and she smiles to herself in the dark as she trails her fingers through the mess of his hair. He'll shift on his own in his sleep in a bit – she knows this from experience – so she just relaxes and strokes his hair until he does move, rolling in a way that's always amused her until his head is on the other pillow and he's flung across his side of the bed.

After checking to make sure he's still out, Emma extracts herself from the bed and heads back downstairs. She tiptoes into the kitchen, hoping to not wake up Mulan and Ruby as she pulls the juice from the refrigerator. She goes to the covered porch to sit and drink, and startles when Liam walks out a minute later.

"Apologies, Emma. I was on my own balcony and figured someone else was in need of company. I'm glad it's you."

Liam settles onto one of the wicker chairs. She can feel the protective big brother speech coming from a mile away.

"Why keep it a secret?" he asks after a moment.

"We just – "

"Wanted to deprive your families of the joy that might be felt by the younger siblings becoming their own team? Hide away from us so we wouldn't intrude?"

"I know it looks bad," Emma tries to say, but Liam cuts her off one last time.

"I don't know how long it took for him to tell you, but I was aware of the first moment he knew he loved you. I knew that, after that first night together, he wanted something more but wasn't sure this particular lass would see their time as nothing more than a drunken mistake. I was on the phone with him for hours one evening as he planned out the perfect date after you'd agreed to let him take you out."

Each factoid is a little stab to her stomach. She knew Killian had said something to his brother to keep him off his back about relationships, but she had no idea he had sought out Liam's council at the very beginning.

"He never told me more than that. I would ask if things were going well and he would tell me they were, tell me that he'd fallen in love with you and had every intention of telling you. But it would be the next time he saw you, and the next, and the next after that." He paused, fixing Emma with a look before he continued. "He was so afraid of telling you because he was afraid you would run away from him. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner, that all that time he was referring to you. The classic runner, the closed off nature."

She stays silent for a couple breaths, soaking up everything Liam has told her. It all makes her love Killian more. It solidifies the ghost of a feeling she's had throughout the time they've been down here, not only about telling their families the truth, finally, but that she wants Killian for the long haul, for the rest of their lives.

"Liam," Emma says, swallowing the lump in her throat before looking up to meet his eyes. "I am very much in love with your brother. And it's time for everyone to know. Will you forgive me for asking him to keep it a secret so long?"

He inhales deeply, looking at her as he considers. When she looks at him, she can still picture the way she was when she first met the Jones brothers – the scared, closed off version of herself – fresh from the Nolan's shower and bundled in David's oversize clothes while she wolfed down a third helping of the dinner they'd prepared for her. She remembers looking at Liam, and watching Killian enter behind him with this armful of clothes and a curious expression. And she knows that she mistook their look of understanding as pity and lashed out at first. But she sees that Emma in her mind's eye and knows exactly how much she's grown from that point, that she's no longer a child, no longer lost, no longer homeless – certainly not with Killian in her life.

"Aye, lass. I forgive the both of you. I'm also eager to see that you don't smash his heart into a million pieces."

"Should I tell you now or later that we're also living together?"

His head drops back as he sighs, and he rubs a hand over his face. "You're both on your way to killing me," he groans.

The conversation winds down after that, with Emma asking him how long he'd planned before asking Tink to marry him. He asks if Killian is asleep in her bed, which she can't help but grin when she answers in the affirmative.

"Well, you should get back to that. And I'm going to go crawl into bed with my beloved fiancée. See you in the morning, Emma."

Emma murmurs her goodnights as he walks back into the house, and she finishes off her juice before making her way back in and back upstairs to her bed. Killian rolls over when she slides under the covers, and he wakes enough to smile at her, mumble something completely unintelligible, and throw his arm over her waist before he's back asleep.

He's gone by the time she wakes up, and she can hear the sounds of breakfast well under way. She has no idea how all these people wake up and function without alarm clocks or extreme difficulty. It's still way too early for her, but she knows that the food will only last so long with three men, a pregnant lady, a toddler, and more hangovers waiting to be fed, so she forces herself out of the bed and throws her robe on before wandering downstairs into the chaos.

She can't help but feel like she's partially wandering into the lion's den, with her promise to Liam that they would tell everyone looming over her head.

-x-

They spend much of the next day down at the beach, trying to enjoy some of the sunshine and waterfront before a storm is due to blow in later that night. Killian is dozing in the sun when Emma settles onto the blanket next to him. Leo is asleep under the large umbrella that Mary Margaret stuck in the sand when they arrived, but all the others are down in the water that Emma just emerged from.

"For someone who's obsessed with the ocean, you don't spend a lot of time in it," she comments as she pulls all her hair up.

Her shoulders are left entirely bare, which he believes she did on purpose to distract him. He knows damn well there are normally straps on this particular suit, but she's forgone those to taunt him with even more skin, uninterrupted by the water-friendly fabric of the detachable red straps.

"I like sailing the ocean, but prefer to spend as little time as possible submerged in it, you darling temptress."

She lifts her sunglasses long enough to wink at him before letting them drop back to the bridge of her nose.

"What do you think the odds of sneaking back to the house are, after Mary Margaret comes back up to the blanket?"

"I say they're rather good if you head back now and I walk home in half an hour claiming too much sun," he replies, looking completely unaffected on the outside even as he boils with need on the inside.

"Tell them I got sand in too many places and I need you to help me dig it all out," she says, her voice dipping even lower. She stands, then, stretching just in his range of vision so he can stare at her ass without being caught. He spends a full minute during and post stretch willing the blood to stay in his extremities, rather than letting it all rush to one point.

When Mary Margaret returns to the blanket not five minutes later, she sinks into the shade with her son and asks after Emma. He gives her a much more appropriate excuse than the one Emma told him before he explains he's on his way back as well.

"I'm used to Connecticut sun. Not this heavy humidity and such," Killian explains as he stands and brushes off as much of the sand as possible. "I'm very much in need of a nap and a gallon or two of water."

He bids her goodbye and starts heading back, hoping to all powers listening that no one follows him.

Back at the house, he keys in and locks the door again, moving up the stairs as quietly as possible. He barely stops in his room, other than to grab a change of clothes and lock the door, and then he's easing the balcony door open to Emma's room, admiring as she lounges on the bed with her earphones in, her foot moving in rhythm to whatever tune is currently holding her attention. He clears his throat to announce himself, lust washing through him as she turns to look at him, lazy passion dancing in her eyes. She doesn't move, except to pull the cord near her neck, the earbuds popping out and swinging away from the tablet she's still holding.

"The Emma Swan I know and love would've already dropped her iPad and knickers and sat on my face by now."

She stares at him for a moment, trying to process what he's just said, before she does just that. The iPad gets left on the nightstand and her bikini bottoms end up on the floor, and when she straddles Killian's head a few moments later, he attends to her as diligently as ever. They've always had that ability, to go from standing still to full throttle without losing speed. He grips her thighs as she grips the headboard, her movements over his mouth tight and controlled to achieve climax as quickly as possible.

He coaxes her into the shower after that, murmuring about how she did a fine job of removing all the sand on her own in the outdoor shower. Her voice is husky and wanting when she tells him that she fingered herself down there, too.

The great thing about the showers in the house is that they're all finished with these stone floors. The multi-raised surface means that Killian has excellent traction as he holds her up, her legs wrapped around his waist as he does little more than push himself deeper repeatedly. It's enough, based on Emma panting in his ear. It's more than enough when she goes rigid in his arms and bites his shoulder.

Instead of succumbing to his own orgasm, he eases her back to the ground.

"Where would you like me, darling? Here? On the bed? I'll willingly carry you to the bloody pool if that's what you desire. Just tell me where."

They don't make it much of anywhere, because Emma turns around, pressing against the wall and hissing as the still-cool tile comes in contact with her overheated skin. "Here," she tells him. "Right here, Killian."

With his back to the spray of water, he presses against her, chest to back, his knees touching the back of hers. Her legs are spread and he wants nothing more than to slide into her, but aims lower to slide between her thighs instead. He slides one hand to her front, bracing the other on the wall just beside her own hand as he presses his cock against her clit. He thrusts a couple times, enjoying the way she drops her head back to his shoulder as her eyes squeeze shut before he goes in with one lazy thrust.

He doesn't move his hand from her clit the rest of the time, making sure she comes again before finally reaching for his own pleasure, which he's surprised he was able to hold off on for so long.

It's hard not to curl up beside her when she falls asleep on her bed afterwards, and it's so tempting with her look of sleepy satisfaction. Instead, Killian makes sure she's comfortable before he returns to his own room, heaving a sigh of contentment as he nods off.

They gather in the living room as they wait for dinner to cook, with Leo on the covered porch, the door to the pool locked so he can wander and play freely without being cooped up with the adults. Ruby and Mulan's bags are packed and waiting near the door, both resigned but ready for the trip home.

The storm that's been looming all day is still drawing nearer, and Mulan has remarked several times about how she hopes it holds off a little longer. Once they're out of the Wilmington airport, they still have to get through Charlotte, and every single member of their group has experienced some setback at that particular airport. There's no telling what a storm system on the way could do to derail their travels home.

"This is nice," Mary Margaret says in her relaxed state.

She's leaning back, her feet propped up in David's lap with Emma on his other side. Liam and Tink are curled together on the other couch, and Mulan is sitting in the chair to Killian's left, with Ruby sitting at her feet on the plush area rug that covers part of the living room floor. Looking around at each of the different family units, Killian would have to agree, if only Emma were sitting closer so at least he could feel near to her.

They've not discussed any further when, precisely, they'll be telling the rest of their families about their relationship, but he's aware now more than ever that this could be a very different scenario if they were honest with everyone. Emma is surreptitiously glancing at him, never letting her eyes linger long and looking away as soon as he looks at her. She's been acting strange since she woke up from her nap and he hasn't had the chance to ask for a reasoning behind it.

"It is," Ruby answers on a sigh. "I kinda wish we weren't going back. Kinda wish I'd badgered Victor to switch those shifts with me. He totally owes me."

"That's why you convince him to switch with you when we get back and we can have our own staycation for the rest of the week," Mulan says, grinning and leaning down to kiss the top of Ruby's head. Ruby leans back to smile up at her, accepting the sweet peck on the lips that Mulan gives her before looking at the television again.

On the couch adjacent, Emma shifts around again, and when Killian looks at her again she looks away. She jerks her whole body when she does it, so that David actually pauses the attentions to his wife's feet and looks at her.

"Emma, are you okay? You seem really tense."

"Just the storm coming in," she mutters, going back to picking at her nail beds with a quick smile of reassurance.

It takes a great deal of effort to not further inquire as to her well-being. The only times he's seen Emma get this worked up over a storm, she was already nervous to begin with. It happened only a few times as they grew up, and even less after she moved to Hartford.

The conversation picks back up, with Liam jokingly asking Mulan and Ruby if they want a double wedding, seeing as they'd be inviting a majority of the same people.

"This certainly was the week of exciting news," Tink says, beaming as she looks at Liam. "Short of Emma or Killian announcing an engagement of one of theirs, this was quite the vacation for love."

They almost all chuckle at that, Killian included (mostly out of nerves), but Emma does not. She has that same distracted look on her face as she stares down at her hands.

"The day that either of these two actually settle down will be an absolute shock to me," Tink says, giving them both fond, if exasperated, looks. "How long's it been since either of you dated, again?"

It takes Killian by surprise, that Liam has never even mentioned the vague talks of a girlfriend to her. He opens his mouth to give some kind of answer, but instead he almost swallows his own tongue when Emma speaks instead.

"Killian, will you marry me?"

Every head in the room turns to stare at Emma. She's wringing her hands together, knuckles nearly white with the movements, and he can recognize all the different signs of anxiety on her, but her eyes are clear and her mouth is set in a determined line.

"Emma?" David is clearly torn between absolute confusion and humor, but the confusion is winning out.

Killian's voice is stuck in his throat. He kind of always imagined this would go the other way around, and without all their family members looking back and forth between them like they're watching an intense tennis match.

"I know, you probably would've planned something to top anything I've ever even thought of, and I would've loved it and probably cried and we could've had our own little thing to celebrate before finally coming clean to everyone about this relationship, if we hadn't already."

He chuckles, because he had already started planning it, but this is typical Emma, to throw him off balance. He knows that saying about best laid plans. He stands when she does, pulling her close and kissing her soundly on the lips, but he doesn't have a chance to respond as David makes a noise behind them.

They both turn to look at the man in question, whose jaw is dropped. "Wait, just to clarify, you're not both joking, right?"

"Sorry, mate. We've been dating for quite some time."

"Almost two years, actually. We moved in together at the start of the school year when Killian got his new job, too."

"And we wanted to share all of this, but at the start it was all just so new," Killian tacks on, hoping to reassure their family quickly.

"We didn't know what was going to happen. We wanted to know we would work before we shared with anyone. Just in case it didn't work out, we didn't want to get anyone's hopes up. But I'm the one that asked Killian to keep it a secret," she says directly to David and Mary Margaret, who are still both just quietly sitting by while he and Emma bare their souls. "But one week of trying to hide this and _failing miserably_ in some cases has just shown me I don't want to keep it a secret, and I want this forever," and Emma turns as she says this, to look at Killian again like he's the only one in the room. "I want this forever, Killian. Okay?"

He wets his lips, smiling as he pulls her to him once more and holding her tight. "Aye, love. That's more than all right with me."

David knocks them out of their little bubble, a noise escaping him that's half laugh and half groan, and Killian watches the full range of emotions cross over his features. There's apprehension, and a little bit of anger. There's a peek of hurt, but also a touch of understanding. And then there's the fond smile as he shakes his head and shifts Mary Margaret's feet off his lap before he gets to his feet.

"I don't even know which one of you I should lecture, so we'll save that until I can figure it out," he tells them, resting a hand on each of their shoulders. "In the meantime, I'm incredibly happy that you two've got each other."

Given the ways that could've ended, Killian is incredibly glad for the outcome. For the first time since they got to the house, everything finally feels solid beneath his feet. Looking at Emma again, he can tell she's feeling much the same.

-x-

It becomes known as the Vacation of Proposals. David slides Mary Margaret a twenty dollar bill at some point, which Emma isn't even surprised that they had money of some kind riding on the inevitability of this happening.

What's even better is that Killian moves into her room, which works out well when the storm hits earlier than expected and Ruby and Mulan's flight gets cancelled. They show up only a half hour after they departed, carrying the bare minimum back up to the front door, drenched to the bone as thunder and lightning chases them inside.

While Killian gathers the last of his belongings from the other bedroom and changes the sheets, Emma bundles the two women into her room so they can get cleaned up. The ribbing she gets from Ruby about needing to feel included in the newly engaged gang is all taken with the humor its intended with, and while she takes her turn in the bathroom, Emma shares the pictures she's taken of all of them on her phone with Mulan.

They're only interrupted by the quiet knock to the door and Killian poking his head in, alerting them to the vacant and clean room.

They share the story, later that night, about how they ended up together in the first place. And how it took almost a month for Emma to agree to go on a real date with Killian. Then the trip to the Hamptons when she got tenure, and the slow progression to falling in love.

Leo snuggles up to Uncle Killian as the storm rages on, also requesting that Killian carry him to bed instead of David, and Emma's heart clenches once more. She envisions the future they've just opened wide before them, as Leo clings to him as they walk up the stairs, two dark heads of hair that she can imagine are her own if she squints and turns her head to the side far enough.

She dreams that night of all the possibilities of future vacations, with hope in her heart and Killian at her back. Certainly, this isn't all that she expected when they agreed to go on vacation, but it's the start of a whole new adventure to be heading home in a little under a week engaged, and it's the best ending to a secret that she could've ever hoped for.


End file.
